Beast Boy's Tribute to Terra
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After Terra shot him down Beast Boy became reclusive but with a night out the other Titans hope to change that.


A short oneshot about Beast boy getting over Terra. I don not own the Teen Titans, so don't sue. ~-~

Beast Boy's Tribute to Terra

It had been a week sence Beast Boy found Terra, or someone who looked like her, and he had spent most of the time in his room in a deep depression. Everyone of the Titans, exept Raven, had tried to cheer Beast Boy up in one way or another. Robin was going to take Beast Boy to a comicbook convention and was even going to let him dress up as HIM but Beast Boy didn't want to go. Starfire had better luck getting Beast Boy out of his room, mostly because she had the strength to drag him out forcefully. Starfire brought Beast Boy to 'The mall of shopping' for a spa day, even though all four of the other Titans told her that it wasn't really a guy thing, three hours later Beast Boy walked into the tower with his hair in curls and nail polish on his toes, needless to say that he was in an even worse mood. Cyborg's attempt was by far the worst of them all, he waited for Beast Boy to come out of his room then carried him to the common room for a video game marathon. Beast Boy's only reaction was a groan of irritation as he tried to walk off, it was then that Cyborg made the mistake of saying, "Come on man, it'll get your mind off Terra."

Beast Boy stopped instantly and spun around to glare at Cyborg who just relised what he said. "I don't want comicbooks, I don't want a spa day, **I don't want video games** , I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Beast Boy yelled as he smashed the consle and stormed out leaving the others in shock and awe. "Well I'm all out of ideas." Cyborg said as he flopped on the couch, Robin and Starfire walked up to him, "Come on think, what haven't we tried yet?" Robin asked. "I do not believe another of the 'days of the spa' would help." Starfire said. Raven watched them brain storm for a while before she stood up to go meditate, "Raven, what do you think?" Cyborg asked. "Beast Boy needs time to sort it out for himself, he needs to get it off his chest but he dosen't need us pushing him." Raven said, "Is that what you needed when Malchior did the breaking of your heart?" Starfire asked. Raven froze, while what she just said was what she needed she left out the one thing that helped her the most, Beast Boy's encouraging push, Raven turned around and said, "I've got an idea."

Beast Boy was laying on the top bunk of his bed, stairing at the picture of Terra he had taped to the celing. As Beast Boy staired, the memorys of Terra flooded his mind, the good and bad times. The memory of the day they met and the misunderstanding that drove her away, her reunion with the Titans and the discovery of her betrail, finding her freed from the rock and her rejection to rejoin them. Anger built up in Beast Boy until he morphed his hand into a lion's paw to shred the photo but he stopped just before he could. Instead Beast Boy pulled it off and exaimed it, just to the edge of Terra was another person. A knocking at his door snapped Beast Boy out of his daze, he opened the door and found Raven standing there, "We're all going out tonight Beast Boy so make sure you dress nicely, and wear your holoring." she said and began to walk off when Beast Boy said, "Look Rae, tell Cy I'm sorry about the video game but I was serious about wanting to be left alone." Raven turned around, "You don't have a choice in the matter, remember nice clothes." she said as she walked off.

Beast Boy walked into the garage to leave with everyone, who were all dressed like normal teens. Robin had on a 'Plain White T's' shirt and scorched jeans, Cyborg had on a blue T-shirt that said, "You know what you've done" on it, black jeans and his holoring, Starfire had on a bright pink shirt that said "My hugs keep ciropractors in business" and a skirt, Raven had a 'Linkin Park' shirt and black leggings under a purple mini skirt. Beast Boy was irritated at the fact that he felt the he was over dressed, he had on a 'Three Days Grace' shirt with a purple dress shirt over it and black jeans, Beast Boy's holoring took the green out of his hair and skin, turning him into a tanned blonde.

The ride was suprisingly short, it was a karioke bar called "Jake's Beat Box". They all went in but while they ordered there meals, Raven dissapeared for a short while. After several bad singers it became apearent where she had dissapeared to, "The next singer will be Richard Greyson." the anouncer said. Beast Boy groaned, 'I should have known that they planned this' he thought to himself. Robin stepped up and poorly sang, 'Living Dead Girl', the crowd cheered as he walked off stage but when he tried to come back to bow, they started to throw tomatos at him. Only two more singers passed before Starfire was on, "I wish to sing a folk song from my home land." she said, "NO!" all four Titans said quickly, Robin ran up and, avoiding more tomatos, whispered into her ear, "It has to be one on there lists Kori." Starfire blushed and sung the english verson on 'caramelldansen'. Beast Boy was supised that Starfire was such a great singer, but even more suprised that Cyborg was right after her. Cyborg chose to sing 'Riding Dirty' and reseved several cheers for it. Three more songs passed when Raven stepped up to the mic and sung 'What I've done', Even though it wasn't really a song a woman would sing she sung it very well.

Raven walked back to the table where Beast Boy was, "I'm next aren't I?" he asked, "Yup... right after the guy singing now." Raven replied. Beast Boy crossed his arms, "I'm not going up there." he growled, Raven locked eyes with him as she said, "You don't have a choice in the matter here either, your song is already picked." The anouncer walked up and said, "Our next singer is Garfield Logan!" Beast Boy contenued to stare down Raven for a moment then sighed and walked up to the mic, he was horrified to see 'Terra' watching in the crowd, 'I can't do this, not with HER here.' he thought. Beast Boy was about to walk off stage when the sond's melody started, he recognised it instantly and, with in encoraging look from Raven, began to sing.

 ***I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face,**

 **and it never feels out of place.**

 **and you're still probably working at a nine to five pace**

 **I wonder how bad that tastes.***

Beast Boy started to feel the song more and began to really get into it.

 ***When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**

 **when you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

 **Now where's you picket fence love?**

 **And where's your shiney car,**

 **did it ever get you far?**

 **You never seemed so dense love,**

 **never seen you fall so hard.**

 **Do you know where you are?**

 **Truth be told I miss you,**

 **and truth be told I'm lyin'**

 **When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**

 **when you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

 **If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,**

 **then he's a fool you're just as well, I hope it gives you hell.**

 **Tomarrow you might be thinking to yourself**

 **now where'd it all go wrong?**

 **But the list goes on and on, and on and on.**

 **And truth be told I miss you,**

 **and truth be told I'm lyin**

 **When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**

 **when you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

 **If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,**

 **then he's a fool you're just as well, I hope it gives you hell.***

Beast Boy looked right at 'Terra' as he sung the next line.

 ***Now you'll never see what you've done to me.**

 **You can take back all your memorys there no good to me.***

He pulled out the photo and held it up to the crowd, though no one could see what it was.

 ***And here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes**

 **with the sad, sad look that you wear so well.***

Beast Boy ripped the photo in half and put the left half back into his pocket, he pointed to the crowd who all began to sing along.

 ***When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**

 **when you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell).**

 **If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,**

 **then he's a fool you're just as well, I hope it gives you hell.**

 **When you here this song and sing along but you never tell**

 **then you're the fool I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell.**

 **When you hear this song I hope it will give you hell.**

 **You can sing along but I hope that it put you threw hell.***

Beast Boy walked off stage and up to Raven, "Feel better?" she asked, he nodded and showed her the half of the photo that he ripped off and put back into his pocket, "I just needed to get it off my chest and be reminded of who's always got my back." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the photo, most of Terra's face was gone but in the background was Raven, smiling. "So you're over her completely now?" Raven asked, "One hundred persent." Beast Boy exclaimed, "No lingering affection?" she asked again, he smiled and said, "None." "Good." Raven said as she grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Beast Boy, while suprised, relished in the fleeting moment. Raven pulled away and turned to the others, "We'll, I've more planned for Gar so don't wait up, we'll probably be in late." Raven said as she walked by them, slipped the keys to the T-car out of Cyborg's pocket, and drove off into the night.


End file.
